galaxyonlineiifandomcom-20200216-history
Attacking Neighbors (PvP)
Want to start a neighbourhood war or harvest your neighbour's planet? To look at your planet, click on the "Galaxy" icon located in the middle of the lower half of your screen. Locate a planet and click on it. A pop up box will appear that gives you a lot of useful information such as (sometimes called a Player Card or Player Badge): *'Player ID' *'Planet Coordinates ' *'Current Corps' *'League Ranking' *'Player Level' *'Space Station Level' *'Civic Center Level' *'Highest Completed Instance Level' You will be given the following options: *'Mail '''the player *'Add''' them as a friend *'Enter '''their planet to view their space base *'Send''' to attack with your fleets *'See Territory' to see their Celestial Base . 1:Tells how many ships were sent. 2:Tells how many ships were destroyed. 3:The name of the ship (only those designs who shot down the most ships). 4.Name of the player who owns the design. 5.The number of ships shot down. 6.Exp gained by commanders. 7.Highest attack (ship; single stack). 8.Resources gained by attackers (0 if attackers lose).]] You can not see their space station defences of player who are not your friends. The only way is to send a scout attack. Mostly players will scout the planet with a small expedition fleet of low value ships before they send in their main fleet. If the player has built up their defenses and or has plenty of fleets around their space station, your scouting ships will be destroyed. Be careful, as they might retaliate! A word of caution: battles last 20+ rounds (20 + #Def Fleets + #Attk Fleets + #Def Structures). If you cannot complete the battle before those rounds complete, you will lose the battle (and return without any resources you could have gained). The maximum amount of rounds is also determined by your He3; if you run out, your ships can no longer attack and will have to sit through the rest of the battle. So i've attacked now what? Well now things can go many different ways... Things go from bad to worse then terrible!!!! if you attacked a player from a Corp, his corp may send fleets to intercept yours, and as your fleets will take some time relative to fleet composition and distance to target, they may be there waiting by the time your fleet arrives, if you're also a member of a corp, then your corp may choose to also send, as might allied corps on either side, resulting in a Battle, at this point you're into a whole new world of pain, as you just put your corp into a war, they probably won't be happy :(, so best not to attack people who are in active and in a corp then :) at least not without prior aggreement from your corp (if you have one). Things go normally So assuming you didn't do that, and you attacked a non-allied player or inactive, your fleets will battle whatever defences or defensive fleets are present and if victorious, the battle ends and your fleets will return home on their own. They will appear at one of the 4 wormholes located at the corners of your space base. It takes half the amount of time for them to return as it took to send them towards the opponent. If you win the battle, you will receive a mail that contains 20% of the losing planet's harvested resources, along with a battle report. Category:Walkthrough Category:Player Activities